


beautiful scars

by Love_Psycho



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Short Fics, Suzalulu Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: "Hate leaves ugly scars, love leaves beautiful ones."~Mignon McLaughlin, 'The Second Neurotic's Notebook', 1966Short fics for SuzaLulu Week 2019





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is where my answers to all the prompts for this year's SuzaLulu week will go! This year I can do it thanks to some luck and timing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I put out! And if you like this, check out what else I've been writing for Code Geass!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mantle Setting: Canon, Zero Requiem

Lelouch's fingers are cold as they touch his neck, fastening the clasp of the mantle of the Knight of Zero on Suzaku. For a moment their eyes meet and Suzaku shivers from something other than cold. There is a moment, a small moment where they tilt on the edge. Of making a choice that turns away from the choice they have already made. Then Suzaku looks away and Lelouch steps back. When he looks back at him, he sees a bitter smile on Lelouch's face that quickly is masked.

“My knight.” Lelouch says and there are so many other words – so many hopes, dreams, and forgotten promises – in there that Suzaku's heart aches.

But he kneels down and bows his head. “Your majesty.” He acknowledges and does nothing more. The time for that has long passed.

Or so he convinces himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest prompt I wrote. I honestly couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> Bittersweet, almost lovers scene. Also I did my best to shove in the word of the prompt into the text of every prompt. Just because that's how I like to writer for prompts.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loneliness Setting: Arranged Marriage AU

The bed shouldn't feel so big. He's well used to the size of it. He's a prince of Britannia after all, there is no way he wouldn't sleep on a large and luxurious bed. Especially when he's back home at Aries Villa in his own bedroom.

And yet, he rolls in his sleep and keeps searching for something. He cannot find it. He doesn't understand why. Lelouch sits up in bed, rubbing at his eyes. Pulling back the curtain, he can see the wide windows showing the garden outside at night, the night sky filled with stars. Glancing to the wall nearby shows the clock and there is enough light to read it, to see how early it is in the morning.

Slipping out of bed, Lelouch grabs the robe nearby and wraps himself in it, shivering as the cold air reaches him. He grabs the locket on the table to the side, holding it in a hand. Stepping towards the window he stares out at the garden.

Fiddling with the locket, he snaps it open, looking at the young man pictured there. “This is stupid.” Lelouch says aloud. “So stupid.”

And yet, currently at the other side of the world from Japan, he misses Suzaku. Loneliness surrounds him and makes him wish for him to return to Pendragon, quickly.

Lelouch rests his head against the window, feeling the coolness of the glass. “It's just an arranged marriage. It's only politics.”

He keeps saying it, like some kind of magic charm. He needs to believe it. After all, it's not like Suzaku feels the same. This is the deal made to save his country, to prevent war. Not anything else.

It's nothing more than a bittersweet feeling that only Lelouch feels and will never be returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one though not as short as the first. Some notes for the AU:
> 
> It's a happier AU. No Ragnarok Connection planned anymore though it previously was. It's more Nightmare of Nunnally set up except goes in a positive direction at Marianne's death.  
V.V. would be the Big Bad here.  
Suzaku totally likes Lelouch but thinks he isn't interested at the same time.  
It's a Soap Opera, including long lost siblings (well _a_ clone). There are many headaches before the happy ending.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rescue Setting: Canon Divergence, Akito the Exiled
> 
> (this actually was a fic idea before the prompt; after rewatching Akito and wondering why people are such SNOBS about it when it has even better visual storytelling than the original anime, the guy behind Vision of Escaflowne directed it, and it has a ending that not only _stays true to the themes_ it is HAPPY because of it...ahem. Anyways, after that I got an idea and this is me testing out the concept)

This is crazy. That's what keeps repeating in his mind, even as he finishes packing up the bag with supplies – water, rations, other useful supplies – and slings it over his shoulder.

“This is crazy. Completely crazy.” Suzaku says out loud, glancing over at the man with him.

He doesn't respond, not to what he said. Just blinks dull eyes, an odd pale smile on his face. “Should we bring the sunflowers here to Nunnally? I'm sure she'll like them.”

Suzaku feels another stab in his chest, looking away from Lelouch. Yes, it is _Lelouch_, not Julius Kingsley. But how he broke the Geass on him broke his mind, leaving him mentally untied to time. Most times he remembers the summer before the war. The fact he can even recognize Suzaku...Suzaku doesn't know what to think of that. Or rather doesn't want to think on because he knows, somehow he _knows_, why Lelouch would always know him.

“I shouldn't be doing this. I...I did it all for...for the Knight of Seven position and now I'm _throwing_ it away.” A hysterical laugh bubbles in his chest and Suzaku lets it out. “And what am I doing this for? For a lying, two-faced friend who can't even be honest when his _own life_ is on the line!” He slams the container shut, breathing in deeply.

He looks back over at Lelouch, who is still smiling oddly at him. Suzaku slumps. “Why didn't you tell me the truth?” He asks softly.

The truth, the truth revealed by that strange series of visions so similar to Narita and later that time during the SAZ, all brought on by that green-haired woman who allied herself with Lelouch and was in the container in Shinjuku.

The truth that Lelouch had not purposefully used Geass on Euphie. He never intended to do that. He was going to work with her.

Suzaku doesn't understand it. He doesn't want to believe it. But some of the other visions – like that awful, horrible moment of reliving how Euphie died even as he _begged_ her to live – were definitely real.

He just wish he knew how that happened. Why when he touched Lelouch then, why when he tried to strangle him dead, they were suddenly whisked away into such a thing.

Suzaku grabs Lelouch by the arm, tugging him up. He grasps his hand, feeling how cold it is, how it trembles, and tugs him along. They have only ten minutes more clear. With the entire base dissolving into chaos as the Britannian forces arrive they have a window of opportunity now that Suzaku has broken them out of prison. The Lancelot is not far from here, Suzaku already having regained his key and pilot uniform, as well as prepped the Lancelot for long travel.

He's crazy to do all that, to walk away from all he clawed his way up into in Britannia. But he saw the truth, and suddenly he _can't_ do this anymore. He can't abandon Lelouch once more to the Emperor's mercy.

“And the only clue I have on where to go is that girl.” Suzaku laughs bitterly. A girl, blonde hair and bright lavender eyes. A girl with a blue Geass and one Suzaku is oddly certain is responsible for that moment where their minds connected. A girl he thinks can be found in the EU judging by her EU army uniform.

He remembers seeing the green-haired woman standing before her, offering a contract, in the strange visions. He also saw her doing the same with Lelouch in Shinjuku, after she was shot in the head. She should have died. She didn't. And he doesn't know why or how.

Suzaku knows so little about what is going on, but reaching the Lancelot, craning his head up, Suzaku knows one thing.

“This is a rescue mission Lelouch.” He says softly, looking back at his friend who tilts his head. “I'm rescuing you and I'm going to fix you. And then we will talk. And you will tell the _damn_ truth.”

Lelouch smiles at him, brightly and happily. “Of course I trust you Suzaku. We are best friends. That's why I want you to be Nunnally's knight.”

Suzaku feels a shiver go down his spine at those words, looking straight into Lelouch's eyes. One violet and normal, the other filled with Geass and horribly strange. Inside is Lelouch, even in this broken state. And if that's what he wants, what he _wanted_...

He looks away and back at the Lancelot. He swallows but moves to open the cockpit and enter. It's time to leave. He's made his choice.

He just hopes he is making the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so does it diverge...lots of yelling and tears and SuzaLulu being dummies before they get on their way to a happier ending. The Akito team probably will need some popcorn for that drama...
> 
> Some notes about this AU:
> 
> list of things seen by everyone connected by Leila's Geass: Lelouch talking to Euphie and accidentally Geassing her to "kill all the Japanese", Shin killing his mother and making the deal with the Skull that got him Geass, Leila meeting C.C. and making a contract with her, Suzaku trying to comfort Euphie as she dies, C.C. "dying" in Shinjuku and making a contract with Lelouch + his first use of his Geass, and a brief flash of the Nun saying she tricked C.C. who screams and cuts off the loop  
It's totally _timing_ and thus luck that results in this; Suzuaku goes to strangle Lelouch at the same time across the continent Leila fully uses her Geass against Shin in the climax and C.C is somewhere between Euro-Britannia and the EU to provide a connection, on top of lingering effects from the quantum physic freak out thanks to the BRS providing a route to the C's World and inviting in the Caretaker  
C.C. will be necessary to fix Lelouch's broken mind. Until then, Suzaku gets to hang out with the Akito crew who will not stand for him being a dummy and trying to stay aloof from the group. Mostly cause his reactions are funny tbh  
Lelouch is an absolute diva when he wakes up and starts making a fuss, but soon after makes friends with Leila and starts plotting


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tomato Setting: Carole & Tuesday AU
> 
> (no I don't know why I thought of that kind of AU with the prompt...)

He can hear the sound of a guitar playing, even as he unlocks the door to their small apartment they share. Stepping inside, he sees Suzaku strumming his guitar, considering the music sheets in front of him.

“I thought you still had work.” Lelouch comments, as he sets down his bag. He rolls his shoulders, getting adjusted to the lack of weight, and bends down to pull out the envelope in his bag. “I got my check today.” Lelouch pulls it out and scowls. It really isn't enough for their needs.

“Aaah...well...” Suzaku looks sheepish as he looks up and Lelouch rolls his eyes.

“You got fired. Again. What was it this time?” Lelouch asks, stepping further into the apartment. He sees the owl clock of Suzaku's flutter above, and sees Arthur look up from where she is napping in a corner. Lelouch smiles, even as he moves into the kitchen.

“Uh...well I was supposed to act all sad of this guy's funeral...” Suzaku has a grin on his face. “But well...I ended up laughing instead. There was this butterfly and...” He shakes his head. “Never mind. I found us a place where we can play tomorrow.”

“You did?” Lelouch looks over at Suzaku, who is strumming his guitar again.

“Yeah. It has a grand piano too.” Suzaku says cheerfully. Lelouch looks in the corner where his electronic portable keyboard is and smiles a little.

“I haven't played a grand piano for a long time.” Lelouch doesn't want to dwell on how long. Not since his mother died that's for sure.

“Right! So it should be fun.” Suzaku says cheerfully.

“Sounds good. For now, what do you want for dinner?” Lelouch asks, as he opens the fridge.

“Pasta probably works. I'm sure we got the ingredients for that.” Suzaku suggests, looking back up and peering over at the fridge.

“And there is enough for salad too.” Lelouch muses, pulling out a small tomato. “Tomato salad sounds like a good idea.”

Suzaku pulls a face. “Awww...come on Lelouch you know I don't like tomatoes!”

“...I'll add extra to your portion then.” Lelouch grins over at him and soon both of them are laughing, Arthur looking between them and the owl clock fluttering down to land on the table before Suzaku.

“You know it's weird that a rich kid like you is a good cook.” Suzaku says, once the laughter dies down.

“It's a hobby. Or started as such.” Lelouch says, pulling out the ingredients to make some nice pasta and salad from the fridge, moving on to the cupboards to pull out the other ingredients and tools he needs for cooking. “It's oddly relaxing to me.”

“Well, I get that.” Suzaku grins at him. “I think I figured out how to smooth out the song. We should practise some more after dinner.”

“Sounds good. But first go wash your hands. You might as well help out to make this go faster...and keep the tomatoes out of your salad.” Lelouch teases.

Suzaku nods, putting his guitar away almost reverently, closing the case, and then stands, moving to the small bathroom to wash his hands.

Lelouch turns back to cooking and hums a song under his breath. The first song he and Suzaku wrote together. The first of many and the beginning of everything for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuup, music duo starting out Lelouch & Suzaku yay!
> 
> Some AU ideas:  
Suzaku is the one with the political parent who is going to screw shit up later on  
Lelouch is the one from the rich family but has some family secrets; spoilers, they are mafia!  
Though Lelouch lives with Suzaku, he visits Nunnally once a week at the Ashfords place  
Milly is probably their manager while Rivalz is the roadie


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stubborn Setting: Canon, R1, pre-SAZ

C.C. has many thoughts, watching as Lelouch waves his hands in the air, out lining his most recent plan to account for the presence of the Lancelot at a battle.

The most prominent is that Lelouch is either dense as a rock or just unbearably stubborn about this.

“You do know that Diethard is right and it will be easier to just kill Suzaku right?” C.C. drawls, watching as his words trail off and he glares at her. “No wait that is impossible now as you ordered him to live. The guy who can dodge machine gun fire was ordered to _live_ by you.” C.C. rolls on the bed, turning so she's looking up at him upside down, her head hanging just a little off and Cheese-kun clutched in her arms. “Are you stupid, dense, or stubborn about your damn obvious crush on him or what?

Lelouch actually goes bright red. “C.C.! That is...I mean...impossible!” He protests, looking away. “Suzaku is a friend.”

“Friends don't try to kill you almost regularly. And they aren't enemies in a war.” C.C. points out, still staring up at Lelouch. He looks away from her, jaw clenched and her voice softens as she realizes the truth on his face. “Oh Lelouch. You know don't you? You know why. You just don't want to admit it. Because it makes it actually real.”

Lelouch shakes it. “That's...that's a lie. That's...” He doesn't finish that, looking down at his hands. The laptop fades into screen saver. In a moment of painful irony, the first picture to flash across there is of Suzaku smiling at Lelouch, taken during a student council meeting.

“It's real whether you admit it or not. Stubbornness won't change the truth.” C.C. says, still watching Lelouch.

“Neither will it change the fact it's hopeless.” Lelouch finally says, looking back at her. C.C. can see the glimmer of unshed tears in his violet eyes. “He...Suzaku prefers Euphie. He's...I'm never going to be his type even if he didn't...”

C.C. sits up, setting down Cheese-kun as she spins to face Lelouch directly. He swallows, glancing away from her. “I'm...look at me!” He waves at his body, his male form, everything. “I'm...I might as well be ugly to him.”

C.C. frowns, standing and stepping towards him. She gently lifts his head, cold fingers on his chin, and looks over his face. “You are beautiful. You are more beautiful than most people in this world.”

“I am not.” Lelouch insists, pulling his head back. “I'm...” He looks at his hands. “I'm skinny and weak and you can see my bones.” He curls up. “I'm...I'm nothing like Euphie. You can barely tell we are siblings.”

“You are _half_-siblings.” C.C. gently chides him, enfolding him into a gentle hug. “It's okay. It's Suzaku being an idiot if he can't see it.”

“I rather he never does.” Lelouch mumbles into her shoulder. “I don't want him to ever know. He and Euphie can be...stupidly happy. I'll work on overthrowing Britannia and making Nunnally's wish come true. I'll...I'll be at least _useful_.”

C.C. runs a hand over his head, down his neck. “Alright. Alright. And per our contract, I will help you.”

Lelouch nods a bit and C.C. can feel the slight dampness of his tears on her shoulder, staining the fabric. But she says nothing. She pretends not to notice as he wipes his eyes with a handkerchief and turns back to his laptop, logging back in and working once more on his plans.

C.C. sits back down on the bed and thinks. _'Lelouch being stubborn...that might not be a bad thing. It makes him strong, not weak. But Suzaku...Suzaku is the worst one there. He refuses to ever admit to the truth.'_

C.C. looks out the nearby window. _'Euphemia as well. She's practically delusional about the world. Still, for the sake of Lelouch, I hope the world doesn't break her. If it does, even he won't be able to bear that weight.'_

She watches as a bird flies past and hears Lelouch's voice, turning her head to once again listen to his rant about his plans. But pays more attention this time to the actual plan, so that she can give advice that hopefully the stubborn boy that she is contracted to will listen to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear most of canon makes more sense if you read it as Lelouch always having a big fat crush on Suzaku. I mean, hello, his debut as Zero was totally fuelled by the fact half his brain was going _save Suzaku, save Suzaku, save Suzaku!_
> 
> So yes, another short angst bit that doesn't inspire continuation (for once). 5 out of 7 of my prompts here are asking me to write more. Meh, easy to ignore with the lack of comments. If they got enough comments, I would _have_ to put them on my to do list...


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: An Errand Setting: Pokémon AU

Battles, Lelouch knows, take specific skills. You need a keen eye and mind both to keep up with the fast pace of Pokémon battles.

“Furret, Flamethrower!”

Lelouch raises an eyebrow. “Normal types really are adaptable...” He muses, even as the Furret gathers energy, scratching his claws together, before sending out a wave of fire.

Of course, that would work better if Keira was actually there to take the hit. The Furret and his trainer pause for a moment, confused and looking around for where Lelouch's Floette went.

“Fairy Wind.” Lelouch orders calmly, as Keira pops up among a field of flowers, having slipped away with a clever application of her last attack of Petal Blizzard and then used her flower to conceal her location.

The trainer goes pale. “Move, Furret!”

The Furret tries, only to trip, finding his feet caught in the grass. “Wait, what...Grass Knot?” The trainer looks rather frazzled, as the Fairy Wind hits his Furret with its brilliant lights, knocking him out of the battle. He returns the Pokémon, even as Keira floats over to Lelouch and lands on his shoulder, twirling her flower and giving a satisfied cry of victory. “Damn. Well, that's a loss for me.”

“You did a good job. You trained your Pokémon well.” Lelouch says, stepping over and offering a hand. The trainer looks at him, before grinning and taking the offered hand.

“Yeah. But looks like we have a long way to go...” He sighs.

“It's more your side. You need to practise thinking a few moves ahead.” Lelouch offers as advice. “Certainly teach your Pokémon that too, but as the trainer you have a better vantage point for noticing anything unusual.”

“Right.” The trainer absorbs this with a thoughtful frown, then grins. “Oh right we got into the battle without introducing each other. The name's Rivalz Cardemonde.”

“Lelouch Lamperouge.” Lelouch answers him back with, grinning a little.

“So uh, wanna head to the Pokémon Centre together?” Rivalz offers. “We both got Pokémon that need looking over...”

“True...that's the last time I underestimate a Rattata...” Lelouch mumbles, even as Rivalz laughs.

“Yeah, she tends to catch people off guard! I got her via trade so she's actually Dark type as much as Normal type!” He says cheerfully, then sets off away from the field they slightly damaged in their quick Pokémon battle, heading to the nearby town.

Lelouch watches him go for a moment, then smiles and walks to follow after him, returning Keira as he does so.

* * *

Lelouch accepts back Princess's Pokéball with quite thank you to the Nurse Joy, clipping it on to his belt and stepping away from the counter. He looks around the Pokémon Centre and pauses as he spots a familiar face thumbing through his Pokédex. Before he can call out, said person looks up and smiles brightly at seeing him.

“Lelouch!” Suzaku greets cheerfully, stepping over towards him with a skip to his step. “Didn't expect to run into you here!”

“I did say I would be training in this location.” Lelouch reminds him, but smiles anyways. “It is good to see you Suzaku. What brings you here?”

Of all things, Suzaku suddenly looks nervous and glances around. “Well I'm on a mission for Lloyd actually. He asked me to help out with something.”

“A mission? What is that man up to now?” Lelouch asks, sighing exasperatedly. Lloyd is an eccentric among many other eccentric Pokémon Professors and that is saying something.

“No no, it's more me helping out him and a few others...” Suzaku grabs Lelouch's hand. “Come on let's go outside, I just finished here.”

Lelouch lets him pull him out, desperately trying to ignore the sensation of his hand holding his. A distinctive sound of a Pokéball opening is followed by the sensation of Marie landing on his shoulder. The Espeon flicks her tail. _You should see about actually talking to him about that._ She tells him mind to mind, amusement colouring her mental voice.

“Don't start that now.” Lelouch says and realizes his mistake as Suzaku turns confused at his voice.

Suzaku then sees Marie and an amused expression forms on his face. “Weren't you trying to get your Eevee to evolve into a Sylveon?”

“She evolved into this instead. She's fine with it.” Lelouch valiantly fights the blush on his face.

Suzaku chuckles, letting go of Lelouch's hand. “Only you would be _too_ good to your Pokémon, I swear.”

_Well, there was the fact there was a man pointing a gun at Lelouch._ Marie informs him tartly. _So no regrets. Besides, we got another lovely Eevee here __interested in being a Sylveon__. Lelouch nicknamed him Lance._

“Wait, a gun? Lelouch you didn't mention anything like that in the last email!” Suzaku suddenly looks upset, worried for him, stepping forward and grabbing his shoulders. “You aren't hurt, are you?”

“It's fine. It was a month ago.” Lelouch tries to dismiss, turning his head away. “Anyways, you said you had a mission?”

Suzaku frowns but allows the change in topic. “More like an errand if I'm honest. Lloyd needs me to transport an egg. Some people from a criminal organization are after it and Lloyd thought it safer to send out a decoy convoy and have me head out like a normal trainer.” Suzaku slips off his backpack carefully and opens his bag, revealing the egg canister inside. Lelouch frowns, the egg looking familiar though he can't pin it down. “He also said I'm pretty good at fending off attackers. If I do get attacked, getting out fast will be my priority.”

Lelouch nods, considering the egg canister. “So, how much further do you need to go?'

“Just to the next town. There is a Ranger sanctuary that will be handling things.” Suzaku zips up his bag. “Why do you ask?”

“If it's not far I'll come with you too.” Lelouch says simply, petting Marie who purrs happily at the affectionate scratches.

Suzaku looks surprised at that and Lelouch laughs. “I haven't seen you in awhile. I would like to catch up and spend time with you. How goes your Aura training?”

“Pretty good honestly.” Suzaku grins, making a fist and it glows blue with Aura. “How about you and your Psychic training? You now even have a _real_ Psychic Pokémon finally!” Suzaku teases, even knowing that Florian is Lelouch's starter.

“Just because most Psychic trainers prefer Psychic Pokémon doesn't mean I _have_ to have them...” Lelouch grumbles, even as Marie laughs on his shoulder. “Still, it is going good. Perhaps I'll show you the fruits of my efforts a little later.”

Suzaku skips ahead a bit. “That sounds great! I'll show off a bit of what Blaziken can do too!” He says cheerfully, looking proud of his starter.

And that's the point that a Skarmony suddenly drops out of the sky and latches on to Suzaku's backpack. “Woah!” Suzaku struggles to get free, even as he's lifted off the ground.

Lelouch goes for the Pokéballs on his belt just as a voice is heard yelling, “Noibat, now!”

The Hurricane that hits sends Lelouch flying back, hearing Suzaku's call of shock and pain as he falls from the sky, the Skarmony having ripped his backpack off and starting to fly off out of range of the Hurricane.

* * *

Pinned to the ground by fiercely blowing wind, Lelouch wonders why this keeps happening to him. “Dammit every time...” He grumbles, even as he manages to work out his belt and send out all of his Pokémon. “Under attack! Princess, Ice Beam that Noibat now!”

The Swanna that appears lets out a cry just as the wind dies down, the Noibat having a moment to realize what is coming just as Princess lets out the blast of ice, hitting one wing and sending the Flying/Dragon type spiralling through the air.

“Talonflame get that Skarmony!” Suzaku calls, unleashing his Pokémon as well. His Machop is immediately hit by a Psybeam sent by a nearby Grumpig.

Lelouch can see the attackers now, a group of masked individuals all sending out strong Pokémon. Mostly dragon-type. Something that they are now regretting as one of the smarter ones notices the Fairy-types that Lelouch specializes in.

A Flygon makes an attempt on Keira, only to get hit by a falling Noibat who is frozen solid already thanks to Princess's efforts. She lands, daintily, and raises her wings before beating them hard, sending a flurry of feathers over at the collection of Pokémon harassing Suzaku's own in a Feather Dance. Her beak then glows with a Peck as she charges right into battle, gleefully honking out a battle cry of fierce joy and bloodlust.

“They came prepared for you!” Lelouch calls, seeing the Blastoise that is currently pumping a Hydro Cannon at Suzaku's Arcanine.

“Not so much you!” Suzaku calls, laughing, even as he glows brightly with Aura and grapples with a Golem, lifting it up and throwing it at the Blastoise and knocking it back, breaking the Hydron Cannon attack. The Blastoise is then slammed into by Suzaku's Rapidash using Wild Charge, knocking it prone and vulnerable to the two Pokémon now surrounding it.

_F__lorian, use Disarming Voice on that Dragonite._ Lelouch sends to his Kirlia. _Then use Psychic to push it to where that Golem is using Rock Throw._

_Got it!_ Florian quickly sends before Teleporting away towards the Dragonite which is currently fighting off Suzaku's Talonflame. A quick look around finds the backpack, with the egg, is currently being guarded by a Houndour, who knocks out the Grumpig despite it's valiant efforts to escape from the Dark type.

“New Pokémon?” Lelouch gestures towards the Houndour and gets a nod from Suzaku once he realizes what he means.

“Recently caught!” Suzaku says cheerfully, as he struggles with the Hakamo-o that is trying to get past him.

That becomes a moot point when Judas, Lelouch's Mawile, hits it with a powerful Ice Fang before grabbing it and pounding it into the ground with a Play Rough.

Lelouch looks around for Azazel, wondering where he has gotten. He finds him rather smugly near some rather beaten up looking dragon-types, including a rather terrified looking Salamence. Lelouch rolls his eyes, used to the personality of his Mimikyu, and looks for another threat.

He spots Suzaku's Blaziken, using her Speed Boost Ability to dart past the enemies and focus on destroying the large truck that the group of criminals poured from, attacking the engine block.

“This almost feels unfair.” Lelouch muses, before he turns his attention on the criminals trying to escape. “But it is probably best for them to get arrested so they won't cause problems again any time soon.”

And uses Psychic on them, lifting them all in the air even as they scream in fear.

It gets _really_ unfair at that point.

* * *

The battle wraps up quickly after that and then it's just waiting for the police to get here after they call them, keeping an eye on the criminals so they don't try to escape.

The Officer Jenny that came at their call notes down in her notepad what Lelouch is telling her. “So, looks like you two managed to handle it.” She notes, looking over at the captured criminals who are being guarded by Suzaku's Machop, Rapidash, and Heracross, supported by Marie and Lelouch's Cubone, Angelica. She then frowns. “What is that Eevee and Skitty doing?”

Lelouch follows her gaze and sees what she is seeing; Lance and Cream tormenting what seems to be the leader of the criminals here. A glowing ball forms at Cream's nose before transforming into the brilliant light of a Dazzling Gleam. Lance looks like he's about to go for a Bite, leaning forward in a crouch with his tail twitching excitedly. Lelouch whistles, sharply, and they both turn to him. Both attempt to look innocent and cute but Lelouch shakes his head in clear disappointment, making them slink away, stopping when they meet up with Keira who starts scolding them.

“Sorry about that.” Lelouch says, turning his attention back to the Officer Jenny. Florian shakes his head, sighing. _Children._ He bemoans and Lelouch silently agrees. His two youngest Pokémon definitely need more to do to handle their mischievous energy.

She shakes her head. “It's fine. Honestly considering the reputation of this group, they probably deserve that and more...but I need to get them to the lockup and put them through the lawful means of punishment.”

Lelouch smiles a little, a pressure on his leg making him look down to see Azazel is there, asking to be picked up. He does so, checking how Azazel's costume is. It looks fairly undamaged despite the fight, which is all to the good. Azazel snuggles against him, letting out a happy hum as Lelouch scratches his neck through his costume.

As the Officer Jenny walks away, Suzaku approaches, carrying the bag in his hand. “So, guess it's a good thing we met up, uh?”

Lelouch nods, turning his attention to Suzaku. “Yes it is. They were prepared for you. Makes me wonder how they knew to be so.”

“Yeah.” Suzaku frowns, not looking happy with the implications that brings. “If they knew so much about my team and came here ready to steal the egg, then someone must have tipped them off. But I can't think of anyone who would know and tip such people off.”

Lelouch doesn't say anything. He's not in the mood to get into an argument with Suzaku again about his association with Schneizel. Suzaku is fully convinced it's just silly brotherly rivalry, especially with Schneizel in the position Lelouch is aiming for.

_'Like my family does something as _simple_ as that. There's more than a few reasons I prefer using Lamperouge over my real name.'_ Lelouch thinks sourly.

A beeping sound makes them both jump and Suzaku looks down at the bag he's holding. Setting it down, he opens it to reveal the egg canister, which opens up. Suzaku stares at the rocking egg, before a flash of light goes off as it opens. Lelouch steps back, wincing a little.

Florian steps in front of Lelouch in a protective stance. He tilts his head as the light fades and reveals the Pokémon, relaxing as he realizes what Pokémon is before him.

“Rio.” The Riolu declares, turning her attention to Suzaku and stepping towards him. Suzaku stares, where he's kneeling down in front, and the Riolu grabs his arm. “Olu.” The Riolu declares.

Lelouch reaches out gently with his mind, brushing against Riolu's in a similar fashion to knocking on a door. The Riolu looks over at him and opens her mind, letting him get a sense for what she wants.

Lelouch can feel his lips twitch in amusement. Suzaku has the strangest luck... “Well, looks like you failed your mission technically. That Riolu wants to be with you.”

“...uh?” Suzaku can only blink, looking between Lelouch and Riolu with complete bafflement.

Lelouch shakes his head and prepares to deal with Suzaku's self-esteem issues rearing up again. That Riolu is not leaving him and frankly it's assuring to Lelouch.

Maybe with a Riolu nearby when he next meets up with Schneizel Suzaku will start listening to him...the last thing Lelouch wants is Suzaku being hurt by the web of deceit, backstabbing, and corruption that fills up his family.

He rather Suzaku stay free of it all but there is no way he will avoid it. So all Lelouch can do is be there for him.

_'I think it's past time to just travel all the time with Suzaku.'_ Lelouch thinks as Suzaku attempts to argue with the Riolu who is turning out to be twice as stubborn as Lelouch's best friend even though she's only just hatched. _'I can continue working towards Grand Champion just fine like that...'_

_And you can see about actually confessing too._ Marie sends him, making Lelouch blush even as his Espeon laughs at him. _I mean it!_ She insists. _Either you do it or __**I **__will._

_You will not!_ Lelouch protests mentally and now Azazel is laughing in his arms, even as Florian giggles himself. He can just see Princess giving him a disapproving look even as Cream and Lance grin mischievously as Keira twirls her flower and rolls her eyes. _All_ of his Pokémon are amusing themselves with his love woes and Lelouch can only sigh in exasperation.

But looking at Suzaku who is slowly being worn down by the insistent Riolu, Lelouch can't help but smile. He and Suzaku always work well together. An unbeatable team.

That just might be what he needs right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Pokémon AU. Had to do it.
> 
> Some notes about it:  
They are currently 14 in this verse so less dumb about romance than the usual  
Lelouch totally specializes in Fairy Types. When you look at the lore they fit; they can be _mean_.  
Suzaku doesn't fit to nickname while Lelouch does.  
The Britannia family are running a criminal organization while also falling under Villain With Good Publicity. Lelouch's goal is to knock them off and expose them for their true selves (though also protecting his sister and the other young members not involved in criminal activities)  
For Lelouch's Pokémon: his Swanna is nicknamed Princess because she wants to fight _everyone_, Azazel because his personality fits it (though he's nice to friends and Lelouch). Lelouch literally was too good of a trainer that his Eevee Marie became an Espeon and the Skitty Cream he's training for Euphie who is training a Pokémon for him  
Suzaku totally has Aura and in this verse his ridiculous abilities actually make sense while he's even more ridiculous


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Free (Reset) Setting: Canon, Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I wrap up SuzaLulu week this year! Maybe next year I will do it too if luck holds then.
> 
> This got delayed in posting mainly cause I got sick last night and I am now suffering through a flu/cold. My throat hurts at the least. Hopefully I'll be feeling better next Wed; considering the rate of comments there, I should be able to post the next chapter!

Being Zero is exhausting. On so many levels, it is exhausting. He must be cold and heroic both, must be a great mind as much as a great knight. The great mind is usually covered by Schneizel but speech making is not Suzaku's strong suit.

Not like Lelouch.

It hurts even now. It's been five years and it still hurts. Suzaku takes off the helmet in the privacy of his personal suite, pulling down the face mask and breathing in deep. He looks around the bare room and sighs, setting aside the helmet on a nearby table. He's certain when Lelouch was Zero, his rooms were less bare than this. That they had personal touches. But his Zero is a symbol and all he would like to decorate with could lead to someone realizing who Zero is. He can't take the risk.

Suzaku sinks down to sit on the bed, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes. “I know what you wanted.” He addresses the helmet. It's the only thing he can safely have to remember Lelouch by, Zero himself. Nunnally is allowed photos, memories, because Lelouch was her brother before he was a tyrant.

Zero is the one that assassinated the Demon Emperor. It would be garish, cruel, for the hero of the world to essentially hold a trophy of the Emperor he killed.

“I know that you wanted me to happy. For everyone to be happy. But it doesn't work that way dammit.” Suzaku swallows. He can't cry anymore. He hasn't been able to cry in five years, not since he killed Lelouch. “How can I, how can Nunnally, be happy if you are not here?”

Suzaku drops his head. “I would give anything to change it. To go back and do right by you.”

“Do you mean that?” That voice, strange, makes Suzaku leap to his feet, going into a defensive stance. A stance that fades, as he sees the strange woman(?) in front of him. She looks over at him, a blank expression on her face. “Do you truly wish to go back and change the path of the world?”

Suzaku just stares. “Uh?”

* * *

The woman, or rather being, is “God”. The personification of humanity. A caretaker of space and time.

And the offer is genuine. “If you say yes, I will pull you back to the time when your path and Lelouch's crossed once more.” They tilt their head. “Though to be fair I will place you a little before, so you can adapt to the new time.”

“If...If that happens...what does that mean?” Suzaku asks them hesitantly.

“A person is defined by memory. The memories of this time will go to that you.” The Caretaker explains, spinning the Zero helmet on their fingertip. “And so you will go back then. Do you understand?”

“Time travel...but only with my mind. My memories. Not my physical self. I will...go back to that time.” Suzaku's mind reels at the implications and yet.

Yet he's not that good at thinking things through. It has always been a weakness of his that Lelouch despaired over. Schneizel was given some very precise instructions to cover for that. Suzaku, meanwhile, can't help but think of how Lelouch always thought too much in comparison.

Or will. If he takes this option.

“Any downsides?” Suzaku asks, because he needs to know that.

“This future will disappear. You will be the only one to know it.” The Caretaker, lets go of the Zero helmet and it floats in the air before them. “Only your memories will make it real. And you will not be able to predict all.”

“But...I will know about the Ragnarok Connection.” Suzaku blurts out. “That...outside of Britannia and its...everything...that plan is the greatest threat isn't it? That will still be in progress.”

“Yes.” The Caretaker tilts their head at him. “And if I send you back, you must promise to stop it. I will not have my existence destroyed.”

“No. I get it.” Suzaku takes in a deep breath. “Then I'll do it. Send me back. Whatever the consequences is...I'll handle it. I will save Lelouch. Put an end to Ragnarok Connection. The rest...I'm too selfish. Not like Lelouch.” Suzaku shakes his head. “The rest I can decide on later.”

The Caretaker smiles. “Very well.”

And he wakes up to the sound of the old wake up call for the Honorary Britannians in the military. It takes a moment for him to understand it, but once he does he scrambles out of bed and sets to getting ready. It's been six years and yet he can still remember the old lessons, the old punishments and, in retrospect with his worse self-worth issues gone, flat out torture given to “Elevens” in the army. He glances around, seeing old faces he recalls vaguely as tormentors thanks to his name and attitude as an Honorary Britannian even as he scrambles to be ready for roll call.

As he does, he glances at a nearby calendar. It takes a moment, but he does manage to recall what the date means. The date is one week before Shinjuku.

_'Alright. That...that should be enough.'_ Suzaku thinks and then sighs a little. _'I hope it is...'_

He has time to think and prepare a little. That's...that's about it. He hopes he can do this right.

Suzaku knows very well this is the only second chance he gets.

* * *

A week later he curses himself in the back of his mind. Between the hard punishing “duties” of an Honorary Britannian in the military, the old tormentors he forgot, and the restriction of his movements...

Suzaku has no plan. None. He's going to run into Shinjuku, hopefully retracing his previous route and getting to the truck first, and do something there. He's not sure what.

_'Probably best to grab both Lelouch and C.C. and hide in the ghettos.'_ Suzaku swallows, hoping that will be enough, even as he drops to the ground and starts running into the ghetto, looking for the subway and the truck.

The massacre, the massacre he denied until he finally saw the footage after Lelouch's death, will still happen with his ridiculous excuse of a plan. And Zero still has to be born. Or rather, Suzaku corrects himself, Lelouch still needs to gain Geass. It's necessary to be able to fight against Britannia, against the Emperor and his horrible plans of the Ragnarok Connection.

C.C. of this time is a possible threat. He knows that much. He doesn't know everything, but he does know she has a connection to the Ragnarok Connection, to Lelouch's parents and their ridiculous, horrifying plan. He'll have to be careful around her.

He finally sees the truck, skidding to a halt and considering things. He sees the “poison gas” container that also holds C.C. and does not report it like he did the first time. He starts running over, seeing Lelouch in the truck and by the poison gas canister.

He ends up tackling him away from the canister on reflex, remembering how C.C. appeared the first time. _'Maybe I don't want him to meet C.C.'_ Suzaku muses, as he looks down at Lelouch before him.

Lelouch looks up at him and Suzaku feels like he got punched, hard. Lelouch looks so young here, so frail. Wide violet eyes, pale skin, inky black hair. He was only a year older when he died.

Never again. _Never again._ **Never again.**

“Let me go! I'm not a terrorist!” Lelouch yells and Suzaku is confused by such a reaction.

“Lelouch?” Lelouch freezes at his name and looks even _more_ scared. Why would he be...

“Oh. The helmet!” Suzaku reaches up and unlatches the helmet, revealing himself to Lelouch. “It's me. Suzaku.”

“You...you became a soldier? You work for the Britannians?” Lelouch sounds so upset. Angry. But also scared for Suzaku, now that he knows what he is looking for. After dealing with a Lelouch that might as well be stone for what he gave away, this much more transparent in comparison Lelouch is easy to read.

Suzaku pushes away from Lelouch, letting him stand up. He's a touch taller than him now, unlike when he last saw him alive. Suzaku consoles himself with the knowledge he will, eventually, outpace Lelouch in height.

“Why did you join the military?” Lelouch asks of him. Suzaku doesn't have an answer, just drinks in the sight of Lelouch alive before him. Suddenly everything he's done is _real_. This time travel is real and he can make a difference.

The canister hisses and begins to open and Suzaku's desire to protect him is so ingrained that he tackles Lelouch – _again_ – away from the container as it opens and reveals C.C. in her beautiful, poisonous glory.

Suzaku feels a lump of fear start to grow in his chest. He is running out of time. They need to get out, and get out now.

“Human experimentation?” Lelouch doesn't look impressed, disgust forming on his face, a flash of anger as he looks at C.C. lying there on the ground. Suzaku pulls back, freeing Lelouch from being pinned by him, and Suzaku shakes his head even as Lelouch stands up.

“Lelouch, we need to get out of here.” Suzaku swallows. “They will kill anyone who sees her or...think saw her.” Suzaku manages to stumble out. “I can't...answer why I know right now. It would take too long to explain.”

Lelouch doesn't look pleased about Suzaku's words but nods, quickly, before stepping over to C.C. and starting to remove her restraints. Suzaku steps closer and places himself on guard, looking for anyone who might attack. He curses the fact he doesn't have a gun here and now, as a weapon would be so _useful_ right now.

But before he can check the truck in the hopes that, as terrorists, the group here will have some spare guns around, another soldier shows up. Masked, he can't recognize him but he must be another Honorary Britannian.

He freezes, seeing him, but just as Suzaku shakes out of his own shock he already is contacting the Royal Guard.

“Should have known a damn suck up like you would be a traitor!” He yells, sneering at Suzaku.

Shit.

* * *

Suzaku would like to flee, run away. But Lelouch can't move that fast and C.C. has only just stirred to consciousness. And at that point the Royal Guard has appeared, herald by the sound of their transport not far off.

“You damn monkey!” The captain yells once he is on the ground and back lit by the powerful lights of their transport. “Well, good thing we have an actual loyal soldier here to make up for your choices.” He says satisfied.

Suzaku really really hates the other “Eleven” soldier here, especially as he salutes. “Sir. I caught him collaborating with terrorists!”

“I can see that you idiot!” The captain snaps and steps forward, looking over Lelouch. “Tch. This is going to be a mess to clean up.” He glares at C.C. then looks over at Lelouch. “A Britannian uh? Well, what a bold choice. Wrong decision to make student.”

“Wait!” Suzaku protests, placing his body between the captain and Lelouch. “He's not a terrorist!”

He's not. Suzaku knows that. Lelouch is not a terrorist. He never will be or could be. Zero is only labelled a terrorist because anyone who fights against Britannia's tyranny is labelled as such. Lelouch despises terrorists and refuses to do the actions of such. He won't flat out target innocents, just knows that sometimes, despite best intentions, innocents get caught up in war. Or he will know it. Time travel makes this kind of thinking very confusing.

“Get out of the way! Maybe if you make up for your choices here and now I will overlook your collaboration with terrorists!” The captain snaps. “Take this and kill the terrorist right now.” He hands out a gun.

Suzaku swallows. He could take it, take the gun. And then what? Kill everyone here on Britannia's side? Would that really change the path of the future? Will that prevent deaths and everything awful he knows lies ahead?

He doesn't know. He also doesn't know if Lelouch will have the same miracle to grant him Geass and be able to command the terrorists here to become the proto-Black Knights. The same miracle that let him survive Shinjuku. But what other choice does he have...

_'__Oh. Right. That one.'_ Suzaku is pretty sure this is crazy and he can hear Lelouch yelling at him in the back of his mind about how stupid he is but...it's the only thing he can think of that could lead down a different route. A less risky one than having to brave another massacre and hope for a miracle from the apathetic C.C. of this time.

“Sir. He is not a terrorist. And I can prove it.” Suzaku says, flicking his gaze back at Lelouch. He hopes he can read what Suzaku is planning and won't be too upset.

_'Forget it. If this works he'll kill me himself.'_ Suzaku thinks fondly. _'But if it works, he'll be alive to do so.'_

“What did you just say?” The captain growls.

“Don't listen to him sir! Kururugi is a well known--” The “Eleven” is shut up by another royal guard hitting him with the back of his hand.

“You dare to say--” The captain says, only for Suzaku to interrupt.

“Take a picture and send it to Viceroy Clovis.” Suzaku says quickly. “Just one picture. If I'm wrong, it's not a big deal right? Just a single picture.”

“Suzaku...!” Lelouch hisses, eyes wide when Suzaku glances back at him. He looks tense, then forces himself to relax. His hand moves and Suzaku's heart leaps into his throat. Even after so long, he can recognize the hand signals of their childhood.

_Idiot. I trust you._

Suzaku turns back to the captain, feeling the burning warmth of what that _means_ from Lelouch who hordes what trust he has so close to his chest even as he bares his heart for the entire world. “Please. Just a picture. Take one of him and send it to the Viceroy.”

The captain looks ready to reject him, angry even. Hand clenching hard around the gun he previously offered to Suzaku.

“Shut up Kururugi! You are a liar and a traitor!” The other “Eleven” bursts out.

The captain's expression changes quickly in that instant. Pulling out his military communicator, he pushes aside Suzaku and holds it up. Snapping a photo, he turns then to look at Suzaku. “If you are trying some bullshit to escape, I'll kill you along with the terrorist!” He glances down at the photo on his screen and types in a number before pulling the communicator to his ear. “My apologies General. I have something...unusual to report.”

Suzaku lets out a breath of relief. _'He'll recognize him.'_ He knows that. Before, Euphie showed him photos of Lelouch as a child that Clovis kept. A painting done by memory by Clovis of Lelouch, Nunnally, and their mother. He remembers how she told him why Clovis came here as Viceroy; hoping to turn Area 11 into a peaceful resting place for Lelouch.

Clovis will recognize Lelouch. That will change _everything_.

Suzaku just hopes it's a positive change.

* * *

Clovis is starting to tap the arm of his throne impatiently. He stops as soon as he notices, strangling the rising anxiety that is pulsing in his veins. If he is caught, he will be disinherited and murdered in cold blood to cover up the Empire's shame. He must not be caught. He can't be caught. He won't be!

Bartley turns to him. “Your highness, call from the royal guard.”

“What is it? Did they find it?” Clovis demands, leaning forward in his seat.

Bartley frowns. “Well...yes...but I have a peculiar request. The captain has a photo of the one terrorist they found with the package...” Clovis stares at him, as Bartley shrugs. “He asks that you look at it.”

“Why?” Clovis asks. Why would the captain of the royal guard make such a request? Such a strange thing from the man he knows.

“Something about giving an Eleven enough rope to hang himself with. Shall I dismiss it?” Bartley asks.

“...No.” Clovis isn't sure why he agrees to it, but something about that is odd enough to peak his curiosity. It is harmless enough to allow it. “Forward me the photo.” He pulls out his own cellphone, giving Bartley a look. He starts then realizes what he means, nodding quickly. No one here outside of the two of them knows the truth about Code-R. So they cannot have the photo seen by others if it truly does show that girl.

Clovis stares at his phone, seeing as the new message notification pops up. He selects it and watches, face resting in his hand, as the photo loads.

He nearly drops the phone when it does. He trembles, eyes widening. It can't be. He flicks his gaze over the young man pictured, holding on tight to Code-R almost defensively. Protectively.

But it has to be. The shape of the face, now older. The eyes, a shade so bright even the darkness of the tunnel can't diminish it.

Lelouch. Lelouch vi Britannia. The half-brother who died seven years ago is actually _**alive**_. He's wearing a student uniform and somehow caught up in the middle of a terrorist attack.

And he knows about Code-R. Or at least that the test subject exists.

_'He's alive. He's __**alive**__!'_ Clovis can't get his mind away from it. Even with the danger of him now knowing about Code-R, he can't harm his brother. Not after so long. Not after coming here hoping to make Area 11 a worthy place for his final resting place.

What of Nunnally? Where is she? He doesn't know. No, he can't...he can't hurt his brother!

“Your highness, I'll order them to shoot to kill now--” Bartley says only for Clovis to stand up.

“You will do _no such thing_!” He snaps out, sending out his hand. “I want that young man brought here unharmed. And—wait. You mentioned an Eleven?” Clovis glares over at another soldier here, who jumps.

“Um...yes. 404 is the one who found the truck...or rather found it and did not report it...” The soldier mumbles. “It was 650 who did. He...according to the royal guard 404 insisted on the photo sent over before any decision is made about the terrorist...”

“What is his name?” At his confused look, Clovis takes in a deep breath. “The Eleven you just said. 404. What. Is. His. _Name_?”

The soldiers swallows and quickly turns back to his computer, scrolling through it. “Uh...um...” He squints. “Suzaku...Kururugi? Damn Elevens and their stupid names.”

Clovis feels like he might faint. He _knows_ that name. Euphie mentioned it, that it was mentioned in a letter Lelouch sent her long ago. The name of the friend Lelouch made in Japan before the war.

“Bring him here too. Also unharmed. Half the royal guard will escort them all here, including the package. The rest continue to investigate the truck!” Clovis declares. “That is a royal order. If that young man has so much of a scratch, heads will roll!”

Bartley looks pale as he turns around. “Yes, yes of course your highness!”

Clovis collapses back into his throne and looks back over at the photo. _'Lelouch...you survived. You are alive. And if it wasn't for luck you would have died here and now, because of me!'_

* * *

The royal guard captain suddenly looks very confused and not happy about it. But he turns to Lelouch with a reluctant look on his face. “The Viceroy has requested we bring you up to him. You, you, you, you, and you,” he points at the other Japanese here who jumps, “will stay here and investigate the truck. You two, get the girl.” He snaps, and they jump over to Lelouch.

Lelouch does not move away from her, glaring at them. The soldier nearest to him looks angry and moves to pull him away--

“Don't!” The captain yells. “Viceroy Clovis will have your head, though hell if I understand.” He does not look happy as Lelouch refuses to part with the green-haired girl. “Fine. Stay with the damn girl.”

Lelouch stands up, alongside the girl. She glances back at him, a question in her eyes. Lelouch leans in close and, with a bare whisper of a voice, says, “Stick with me. I'll do what I can to protect you. Promise.”

She looks at him for a long moment, before slowly nodding. Suzaku has reached Lelouch at that point and steps a little behind him. Lelouch can't help but notice how he has placed himself similar to a knight of royalty and it peeks Lelouch's interest.

But he doesn't have any time to ask questions, as the guard forms up around them and marches them to the VTOL plane that is nearby, leading them up into it.

Lelouch remains quiet, until he sits down. The girl sits down next to him on one side and before a royal guard can move in, Suzaku pointedly sits next to him. He's watching the guard, wary of them, a hand just hovering behind Lelouch in case he needs to protect him.

Lelouch valiantly tries to pretend this isn't like a few dreams he's had since he was young and got to know Suzaku. Definitely not!

“Hmph. What's got the Viceroy in a snit?” The royal guard captain asks, glowering at Lelouch. “What's so special about you boy?”

Lelouch flicks his eyes over at him and then very pointedly ignores him. He can just feel Suzaku tense beside him, eyes locking on to watch the captain in case.

“I asked you a question boy.” The captain sneers, leaning in towards Lelouch. In the tight confines of the military VTOL, it's easy enough for him even though he's sitting across from him. “You think your hot stuff just cause the Viceroy doesn't want you harmed?”

Lelouch still doesn't answer him. There is no point.

After all, this idiot is about to find out just who he is trying to intimidate.

A slam of a boot kicking the bench makes Lelouch reflectively look up and meet the gaze of the captain. The scar on his face looks nasty alongside the sneer on his face. “Finally. Now answer my question. What's so special about a low life like you? Your pretty face inspire the Viceroy about another painting?”

Lelouch glares at him, even as the VTOL comes to a halt and settles on the ground. The door opens and Lelouch stands up, only to find his way blocked by the captain. “Oi. Answer me already.” The captain demands.

Lelouch can sense Suzaku standing behind him, knowing he's glaring at the captain. The green-haired girl also stands up, slipping a hand into his. Lelouch glances over at her and she doesn't look scared or anything. Just grabbing on to his hand to make it less likely they will be separated.

“I said answer me. Some brat like you is important?” The captain sneers. “You did something. Or know something you shouldn't. It would be better if you were dead I'm sure.” The captain pulls out his gun and points it at him. “So answer me, now.”

“...You do that and you die.” Lelouch finally says. “I would put that away before someone sees you.”

The captain sneers and--

“What are you _doing_?!” That voice makes the other soldiers here turn even as the captain freezes. Clovis is standing there, looking wild around the eyes. The green-haired girl frowns at seeing him, stepping a little behind Lelouch. She glances over at Suzaku, who is giving her a gentle touch to her shoulder in support, before releasing her. A curious expression forms on her face, the girl now focused on staring at Suzaku and ignores Clovis at the same time.

Clovis narrows his eyes. “Guards. Execute your captain.”

The captain goes pale even as the other guards look confused. “That was an order!” Clovis yells. “If you are going to threaten him over such a short journey, I cannot trust you at all! And such an action is an offence punished by death!”

_'Well, he's not wrong.'_ Lelouch muses, still meeting the gaze of the captain calmly. _'Threatening a royal with death is to ask to be killed yourself.'_ It's a touch disturbing to Lelouch, even having seen his brother from afar over his time as Viceroy, to see the brother he still remembers to some extent as a gentle painter order someone's death so easily.

But no one moves to follow Clovis's orders, confused by the sudden turn of events that has the Viceroy ordering the royal guard captain to be killed for threatening someone who, to them, is a mere nobody.

“Understood.”

Until Suzaku steps forward, casually disarms the captain and shoots him dead in one smooth motion, causing blood to splatter the wall and a bit to land on Lelouch's cheek as well even as Suzaku is mostly in the way and thus has his face splattered with blood. He glances back over at Lelouch. “You okay?”

Lelouch gives him a dry, annoyed look. “Really Suzaku?”

Suzaku, of all things, grins sheepishly. “It is an order. And the Viceroy is right, he should be killed for that, your highness.”

Hearing that from Suzaku makes Lelouch smile, if a touch painfully. Yes, to survive that situation, he is now a prince once again, is he not?

“What...what did he just say?” The general with Clovis looks confused.

Lelouch looks over at his brother. It's bittersweet to see him, but he looks at him with so much relief and joy, stepping towards him. “Lelouch. Lelouch it is you, is it not?”

It's easy to think of something to say to prove it even before a DNA test can confirm it.

“36 wins. 37 matches. The last game we never finished and ended in an unofficial draw.” Lelouch says softly.

Clovis's smile turns soft. “Was I winning?”

“You were doing better than the previous matches. You might have been able to squeeze out a true draw.” Lelouch admits. “I was...a touch distracted that time.”

Clovis wraps him up suddenly in a hug. “Oh Lelouch...you are alive! You must tell me everything!”

Lelouch stands there, frozen for a moment in shock. Clovis trembles a bit with emotion, even as he squeezes him tightly. A bit of tension that Lelouch didn't realize was there relaxes and he slowly returns the hug. “I'll tell you what I can.” Lelouch says softly and Clovis nods.

“Of course.” He pulls back. “Let's get to the G-1 Base, quickly. It is not safe out here in the open.”

Suzaku catches C.C. before she can attempt to run off, shaking his head slightly when she looks at him. C.C. looks displeased but does not run after that, following after Lelouch and Suzaku towards the G-1 Base.

* * *

Suzaku sticks close to Lelouch, sticks close to C.C., keeping them both in his sights. He knows so little of C.C. and her connection to Clovis, but he knows of her death wish. It makes him empathetic to a point, knowing that in some way she is like he was at this time. Preferring death over living.

The difference lies in the method of suicide but both ways caused more harm to others than to themselves.

In the G-1 Base they head to a room deeper in. Suzaku recognizes it with a start; a little behind the main command is essentially the personal rooms of the commander. And it is Clovis's for now. That is obvious, by the fact he brought painter's supplies here, a canvas half done with art, even to a battlefield.

Lelouch actually looks amused by it, even as he sits down on a nearby couch. C.C. oddly enough sits down on the ground next to the couch, watching everyone intently with her gold eyes. Suzaku looks carefully and finds a good vantage point behind the couch and stands at attention.

Clovis notices it and raises an eyebrow in question. “Kururugi seems already quite intent on being a protector of you.”

“...I once considered him to be a potential Knight of Honour.” Lelouch admits and _oh_ Suzaku has to force himself steady with years of practice to not show how happy that makes him to hear. “Considering what almost happened, I shouldn't be too surprised.”

Clovis pulls out a glass decanter of port and pours himself a glass in a crystal goblet. “Would you like some Lelouch?”

“None for me right now.” Lelouch waves off. He glances over at the royal guard members here and the General. “I have some questions of you I want answered before I answer any of yours. Starting with her.” Lelouch gestures over to C.C.

Clovis gives a painful smile. “So serious...” He sighs, sitting down across from Lelouch and takes a gulp of port. “I found her early on in my Viceroy days. You might call this crazy, but this woman is immortal. Code-R is an attempt to understand and replicate it.” Clovis sighs, staring at his glass of port. “I know it is immoral, but I have so little to give to Britannia. So little achievements. I cannot even keep the peace here.”

Lelouch frowns. “Clovis...if I ask it of you, will you stop?” Lelouch asks him softly. “Will you, as my brother, stop the experiments on this woman at the least?”

Clovis slowly nods. “Yes. Though...” He looks over warily at C.C.

C.C. shakes her head. “You are not the only one to torture me. I do not care, as long as it stops.” C.C. says blandly, her voice making everyone jump, even Lelouch's eyes widening slightly at her voice. Suzaku is the only one to remain calm, even as he sees how she looks over at Lelouch, her interest clear to him at the least.

_'She must have some way of sensing if someone can gain Geass.'_ Suzaku realizes at that moment. _'__That is why she is sticking close despite everything.'_ C.C. wants her wish to be granted, he knows that. And Lelouch is almost too perfect for her needs from what little he knows about Geass and the unusual strength of Lelouch's Geass according to the Geass Order.

Lelouch sighs. “Clovis, what are you doing here? In Shinjuku. You caused quite a fuss here and though I know you are at least smart enough to put up a media block, you will have to explain in time. You were at a party before right?”

Clovis looks guilty there. “Aah well...”

Lelouch shakes his head. “You panicked. Well I can confirm that no one saw what was in the container outside of myself, Suzaku, and that other Honorary Britannian soldier. The royal guard knew of it before yes?” At Clovis's nod Lelouch leans back. “May I make a suggestion?”

“Of course. You were the smarter one in terms of strategy. I might be able to work a crowd and arrange wonderful parties, but I have to admit I do struggle there.” Clovis waves a hand.

“I suggest pulling back now. You got what you need. Trying to hunt down the terrorists like this would be bad. The most you could possibly catch is the pilot of that Glasgow and well...I saw her in the truck and she would not know much. And what she does know, she would likely not tell you.” Lelouch says, almost casually if it wasn't for Suzaku being able to see the slight tension in his back.

Clovis sits up at those words, latching on to what he sees as the most important in regards to his younger half-brother. “In the truck...Lelouch, how did you get involved?”

Lelouch looks embarrassed suddenly, as Suzaku also is interested in the answer. He never did find out why Lelouch was there in Shinjuku at the time. He certainly wasn't already involved with the terrorists. “Well...the truck crashed near myself and...” Lelouch's cheeks pink with embarrassment. “So I went over to help.”

Clovis stares at him, even as Lelouch gets more and more red.

“It's not like I knew they were terrorists until they drove off after I fell in by accident!” Lelouch blurts out, crossing his arms defensively.

Clovis laughs, a delighted sound. He laughs and shakes his head, eyes misting over with unshed tears. “Oh my brother...that is you is it not? You do care for those smaller than you...though judging by the uniform you have school. Why are you not in today?”

“I was playing chess.” Lelouch says quickly. Too quickly. Suzaku sighs and looks heavenward for a moment, realizing exactly what he means from past experience. Clovis notices this and gives Lelouch a _look_.

“And why were you playing chess?” Clovis asks.

“...well, gambling basically.” Lelouch admits after a long pause. “It's a good way to get money and I haven't lost once.”

_'...he's acting like a bratty younger brother.'_ Suzaku realizes as Clovis scolds Lelouch for his gambling habits even as Lelouch defends it in an oddly meek manner. Suzaku looks at him more closely then and realizes it is an act. At least partially so. There is truth to Lelouch's embarrassment, to his bratty mood, but it is in the end an _act_. Lelouch is disarming Clovis very well with this. Even considering it's obvious Lelouch would like to end any threat to the Shinjuku residents right now, he's leading Clovis around to be in the mood to indulge him in full.

The door suddenly opens, a soldier coming in. “Viceroy! General! The truck that the royal guard found just blew up! We sent more soldiers to look and...” The soldier swallows. “The entire area is scorched and covered in rocks. It is very unlikely anyone there is alive.”

Suzaku narrows his eyes. _'The __truck blew up__...of course!'_ The driver blew it up, likely did the same in the previous time. It explains why Lelouch and C.C. were able to escape then, allowing for Lelouch to be in a better position to be saved by C.C. and gain Geass.

_'Though now I wonder further at my luck...how did I survive such an explosion?'_ Suzaku wonders really sometimes about his luck at surviving no matter what, even before the “Live” Geass was placed on him. _'...maybe the kami were trying to warn me against my path the whole time...'_ Suzaku muses for a moment, thinking of that “God” he met who sent him back.

“What?” Clovis stands up, looking upset. Lelouch stands up as well and walks over to him, placing a hand on his wrist which still holds the goblet. Clovis looks over at Lelouch.

“Clovis. They have gotten more than enough victories for now. Please.” Lelouch asks softly. “There could be more traps and dangers within Shinjuku for your soldiers. And you won the real battle already.” Lelouch nods towards C.C. who is slightly concealed by the royal guard and the general, keeping the soldier that came in ignorant as much as possible.

Clovis takes in a deep breath. “Call back the forces. We have the poison gas container and the terrorists were not able to unleash it upon the citizens. There is no need to expend our energy further.”

A thought hits Suzaku, as the soldier salutes and heads back out, followed by the general at Clovis's signal, turning to look at Lelouch once more. _'Jeremiah! He's here right now, isn't he? And so is Lloyd and Cecile...'_ Suzaku breathes out a regretful sigh at that. It's unlikely he will pilot the Lancelot this time.

Aah, a regret there. But not a big enough one to not be happy with his choices here. He saved Lelouch. That is more than enough.

Now all he needs to do is continue to keep Lelouch safe.

Lelouch's phone rings at that and he pulls it out, a dismayed expression forming on his face. “...Shirley...” He says slowly, looking awkward.

Suzaku nearly reacts to that name, barely grappling his emotions down before he betrays too much. Shirley. Of all people to call Lelouch now, it is _Shirley_.

_'That's right...not just Lelouch is alive now...'_ Suzaku realizes and remembers Euphie. He likely will never meet her; she likely won't come here, with Clovis still Viceroy and Cornelia not wanting to thus place Euphie as Viceroy once she has cleaned up the place to her satisfaction. She'll stay back in Britannia and finish off her schooling.

Suzaku doesn't know what to do, even as Lelouch obviously doesn't know what to do about a call from a school friend happening in front of his brother. A brother who suddenly looks very interested in the call Lelouch is getting from a girl...

* * *

The rooms Clovis give him are luxurious. It is so luxurious that after so long with more mundane wealth around him in Ashford Lelouch is almost uncomfortable.

_'Though I have to get comfortable again.'_ Lelouch muses. The space that is now his, a set of rooms for visiting royalty outside of the Viceroy himself, is as big as his and Nunnally's rooms and living space in Ashford combined, not only having a personal bedroom with a large walk-in closet but also with a parlour for visitors, a personal sitting room, and a personal kitchen meant for kitchen staff to handle included, all for the comfort of the royalty visiting. He even has another bedroom attached to his bedroom meant for a Knight of Honour.

A room that Lelouch managed to ask and get permission from Clovis to give to Suzaku.

_Clovis gives him a long look. “Do you intend to make him your knight?” Clovis asked. “A Number has never been a knight. If you make him your knight, you can expect it to be a great scandal. And all on top of your return!”_

_Lelouch smiles a bit painfully at that reminder. He will have a grand return as a prince of Britannia, especially with Clovis involved. His fake life as “Lelouch Lamperouge” will come to a close, something he should be happy about. But he feels strangely reluctantly to let go of that time in Ashford. “Clovis, there is no other I can trust at my back. And...he deserves it.”_

“_He saved your life.” Clovis astutely notes, eyes looking over Lelouch. “More than once?”_

“_Suzaku is the one who assured myself and Nunnally survived the war.” And Clovis gasps, looking more happy than before. It takes a brief second before Lelouch realizes this is the first time he has mentioned Nunnally._

“_So she lives?” Clovis asks, a wide smile on his face._

“_Lives. Still blind and crippled, but she lives.” Lelouch confirms._

A knock on the door makes Lelouch turn to the door that leads to his knight's room. He walks over and opens it, revealing Suzaku before him. He is no longer wearing the rather ugly soldier clothing of before, but what looks like a standard uniform giving to palace soldiers here. It is well cut on him, and Suzaku looks fresh faced, having obviously come from a bath with his still damp hair.

“Hey, Lelouch.” Suzaku steps into the room, looking a bit awkward. “Um, about before--”

Suzaku's words are halted by the other door opening, Clovis entering. “Aaah, Lelouch! Oh, and Kururugi too.” Clovis pauses, considering Suzaku. “Hm, that uniform does not look half bad on you...” Clovis considers it for a moment and nods. “Lelouch, I have some questions for you in regards to your return. Any requests? I know you will want some time to remove yourself from Ashford, but other than that?”

“How long would it take to adjust the Viceroy Palace to account for Nunnally's wheelchair?” Lelouch immediately asks. Suzaku snorts next to him, looking amused and unsurprised by Lelouch immediately thinking of his sister. Lelouch gives him a dry look and is rewarded by a grin and wink from Suzaku.

Clovis does not notice this byplay, too busy running calculations in his head. “Such adjustments...hm, about a week with making that a priority.”

“How long if you also keep it secret?” Lelouch asks, Clovis looking at him questioningly. “I would not want myself and Nunnally announced when my sister's safety cannot be assured. Ashford is...” Lelouch hesitates for a moment. “Well, it is not going to be equipped any time soon to have a royal student, particularly one like Nunnally. Particularly in regards to safety. As soon as we are revealed, well...”

“Yes, you two would quickly become targets. Especially with the terrorist threat that is common in Area 11.” Clovis considers this some more. Lelouch notices how Suzaku suddenly looks shifty, like a thought came to mind. Lelouch frowns, but sets that aside for later when they have privacy.

“Then it will take a month.” Clovis gives Lelouch a thoughtful look. “You would like to delay your official return until then.”

“Yes. Is that possible?” Lelouch knows it is, but it is best to be unsure here. It has been years since he was acting as royalty. Clovis and the rest will expect him to be out of practise and a bit shy in this regard. It is best to play that up; being underestimated will aid him early on until it becomes necessary for Lelouch to make his mark as a prince of Britannia.

He will need power, position, and reputation. All will be necessary for his goal to destroy Britannia.

“Yes. In fact, that would be quite wise of you.” Clovis muses. “You will return to Ashford tomorrow. I can be assured you can think of a good fiction to assure your friends not in the know.”

“Yes though...” Lelouch hesitate. “I would rather warn the student council members before the day comes. They deserve that much, for putting up with me.”

“Oh Lelouch. No one just puts up with you.” Clovis says gently. “I am certain you made good friends there.”

Lelouch thinks for a moment. Of cheerful, mischievous Milly. Of laid-back and happily ordinary Rivalz. Of the bright and chipper Shirley. Of shy and smart Nina.

“...yes. Yes they are.” Lelouch says softly.

“Then treasure what remaining time you have with them as equals. You cannot go back.” Clovis says and Lelouch looks at him in surprise.

“When did you get wise?” Lelouch teases him and is pleased by the slight embarrassment on Clovis's face.

“Well, it makes sense does it not? I...well, I learned you cannot turn back the clock when you and Nunnally were reported dead. One can only move forward.” Clovis admits with a soft, sad look. He steps forward and rests his hands on Lelouch's shoulders. “I missed seven years of your life, almost eight. I rather not miss any more.”

Suzaku of all things actually coughs a little, looking a bit startled by Clovis's words. Clovis shakes his head after glancing curiously at Suzaku who resumes looking professional. “Alright, it is getting late is it not?”

“Yes but...” Lelouch hesitates but Clovis's words and actions so far.... “If you wish, I was thinking of calling Nunnally. If you would like...”

Clovis looks touched. “I would love that.”

Lelouch looks over at Suzaku. “Suzaku...I...well this is...”

“Family only?” Suzaku asks, a soft smile on his face.

_'You are family too.'_ Lelouch thinks but does not say. He instead he says aloud, “Well yes. Also I wish to surprise her tomorrow with you.” Lelouch admits. “You are coming with me there.”

Suzaku brightens, even as Clovis nods. “That is wise. You do need a guard and Kururugi is the least likely to be noticed with the right preparations...you will protect my brother and sister, yes?” Clovis's voice gets sharp there, a hint of warning within his words.

“Of course.” Suzaku salutes. “I would die a hundred times before I let them be harmed.”

A shiver goes down Lelouch's spine there. Suzaku was honest, so very honest in his words. It is somewhat scary that and makes Lelouch worry for what it means.

Still, it is not the time for it as Suzaku bows and leaves them, returning to his own room. Lelouch pulls out his phone and sits down on the nearby couch, Clovis sitting next to him, and dials Nunnally's phone.

“Onii-sama?” She answers on the third ring and Clovis's eyes fill with fresh tears. Lelouch cannot help but smile at such a sight, even as he turns to answer Nunnally and tell her what happened and re-introduce her to Clovis after so long.

His gentle sister will be overjoyed to speak to a half-sibling once again, particularly one so well remembered as kind to them as Clovis.

* * *

C.C. is lying down on his bed when Suzaku returns. Suzaku starts then sighs. “What do you want?”

“There is something very strange about you.” C.C. says, rolling to look at him.

“...I am strange uh?” Suzaku sits down on the bed next to her, staring at his hands. “You want answers right? What can you offer me in return?”

“...perhaps the Power of the Kings. You are a candidate and a strong one.” C.C. muses.

Suzaku turns to look at her, eyes wide. “What? I am...!?”

“You know what I mean.” C.C. notes, narrowing her eyes. “How?”

Suzaku hesitates. “Will you promise not to share this information with _anyone_ else?” Suzaku asks her. “I am going to talk to Lelouch about this but...please. That is all I want from you. Your silence.”

C.C. muses on it, running a hand through her hair. She then flicks her hand. “Fine. It's not my business anyways.”

“I travelled back in time.” Suzaku watches as C.C. uncharacteristically looks shocked, mouth dropping open. “In the past...my past and what was once the future...it ended differently. I want to change it. And, I suppose 'God' offered me a way.” Suzaku shrugs. “I don't even know why they did so.”

C.C. tilts her head. “You are telling the truth...that explains some of your aura...” She muses out loud.

Suzaku hesitates. “I...I wasn't allied with Lelouch in the first time. Not at first. Not until the end.” Suzaku swallows and remembers a conversation with Lelouch about C.C., considering her ties to the Ragnarok Connection.

“_She is a precious friend.” Lelouch says calmly._

And remembers as well a conversation with C.C. of that time.

“_He granted me my truest wish. That is why I am staying. Why are you?” C.C. asks him, gold eyes sharp and playing with that Cheese-kun of hers with a wicked smile._

Suzaku closes his eyes. “C.C., the one I met of that time...she told me Lelouch granted her truest wish. If you stay with him, if you contract with Lelouch, he will grant your truest wish. I don't know what you meant then, but that is the truth.”

He opens his eyes and sees C.C. giving him a scrutinizing look. “You are honest there too.” C.C. considers it. “My offer still stands to you. If you wish for the Power of the Kings, I will grant it to you.”

“Heh. I am not certain if I need it yet. Give me time. But if you offer it to Lelouch, he will accept. He needs that power and will take your offer and its conditions so he can reach his ambition.” Suzaku stands up and walks to the phone here. “I was told I would be allowed to call for food here by Viceroy Clovis.” Suzaku says conversationally. “Anything you want?”

“...pizza.” C.C. finally says and Suzaku smiles widely at that. What a familiar request. It brings memories of travel towards Pendragon and bickering over pizza as C.C. insisted on as many meals of possible being of Pizza Hut pizza. Lelouch complaining how she only has pizza and C.C. amused by it all, Suzaku watching a strange friendship before his eyes with curiosity and a strange sense of longing he ignored back then.

“Oh and...I know it's...not really applicable here but I never said it to the C.C. I first met.” Suzaku looks over at her, a gentle expression on his face. “Thank you. The first time around, you were the one who saved him in Shinjuku and saved him many other times after. Thank you for protecting Lelouch when I was too stupid to do so.”

Suzaku turns back to the phone as it is answered and sets to ordering Pizza Hut for himself and C.C., ignorant to the wide, somewhat shocked and fragile look on C.C.'s face at his words.

* * *

Suzaku slips back into the room of Lelouch's. It's later now, night having fallen properly, and Suzaku hesitates as he enters, seeing Lelouch lying in bed. It is late after all so he's probably fast asleep after his busy day. It would be better if Suzaku saves this conversation for tomorrow. Biting his lips, he turns to leave and--

“Get over here Suzaku.” Lelouch says, clicking on the bedside lamp and sitting up in bed. Suzaku blushes, guiltily stepping over to Lelouch. Lelouch is wearing a dark blue set of silk pyjamas, slightly big on him and showing off his shoulders and collarbone a bit as a result.

Lelouch pats the side of the bed, Suzaku slowly sitting down where indicated, feeling how soft and luxurious Lelouch's bed is, even more so than the bed in the room Suzaku was given. “You have something to talk to me about, don't you?” Lelouch might phrase it as a question but Suzaku knows it's more of a command.

Suzaku nods. “Well uh...” Suzaku stares at his own pyjamas, very simple and functional compared to Lelouch's. “This will sound crazy.”

“...more crazy than Clovis doing human experimentation on an immortal? More crazy than this whole situation which leads me here, poised to return as Lelouch vi Britannia after seven years in hiding?” Lelouch gestures around the world, raising a sardonic eyebrow.

“I've time travelled.” Suzaku blurts out. “I have memories of a future...that uh, doesn't exist anymore. Cause I time travelled to back here and now.”

Lelouch blinks. “Alright, that is crazier.” Lelouch narrows his eyes. “Say I believe you. How can you prove it?”

Suzaku hesitates and looks back over at his door. C.C. is hogging the bed he was given, happily asleep after eating three whole pizzas for herself. “Um, if you ask C.C. tomorrow for Geass she will give you that power. The Power of the Kings it is called.”

“C.C.? Is that her name?” Lelouch looks curious. “But she could have told you that herself.”

Suzaku shrugs, acknowledging his point. _'What can I reveal that would not risk anything?'_ Suzaku wonders. He will have to explain the Ragnarok Connection and Marianne, but he's not sure how or when. But not now for sure. So what can he use of his “future” knowledge to prove it to Lelouch?

Then the answer becomes clear. Suzaku smiles, softly in memory. “The student council of Ashford is made up of Milly Ashford, Shirley Fenette, Rivalz Cardemonde, Nina Einstein, and yourself.” Suzaku looks back over at Lelouch who stares at him with wide eyes. “And...if you go back tomorrow, there should be a student called Kallen Stadtfeld. She goes by her mother's name as Kozuki as a terrorist and her cover at Ashford is that she's sickly. She's going to be offered a position in the student council because of that cover.”

Lelouch stares at Suzaku a little longer and sighs. “Alright. Time travel. Why did you do it? What is the plan?”

Suzaku smiles. “To save you.” Lelouch blushes, staring at him wide-eyed. “And there is no plan.” Suzaku gives a sheepish grin. “I am not very good at planning.”

Lelouch blinks, slowly, and shakes his head. “You got to time travel and have no plan...yup you are Kururugi Suzaku.”

Suzaku ducks his head a little. “Ahahah...that is true.”

Suzaku then hesitates, in the quiet. He can see Lelouch is thinking, obviously considering what Suzaku just said. “What is Geass?”

“A power of the mind. You had it last time around. Your Geass is...very powerful. And will help you.” Suzaku tells him honestly. It's the truth; Lelouch might be able to get somewhat far without Geass, but he will hit a limit soon enough. His Geass of Absolute Command is necessary for him to deal with the Geass Order, to grant him the ability to defeat the strong enemies that lie ahead of him.

Lelouch nods and closes his eyes for a moment. “I understand.” Lelouch glances back over at Suzaku. “You should go to sleep. We will have a busy day tomorrow. I have...a lot of explaining to do with the Ashfords and Milly.” Lelouch pulls a face at the mention of the student council president.

Suzaku chuckles, knowing exactly why Lelouch had such a reaction. “Milly is exhausting to deal with sometimes...but well...C.C. kinda stole the bed.” Suzaku admits with a sigh. “There isn't even a couch...I could sleep on the ground though I guess--”

“Then sleep with me.” Lelouch offers and Suzaku looks over at him, blushing at the words. Lelouch doesn't look embarrassed, just confused a bit by Suzaku's embarrassment. “It would not be the first time. Why do you look so upset?”

“It's...not very appropriate...” Suzaku hedges around, feeling the blush burning on his skin. Of course Lelouch doesn't understand the implications of how he phrased his sentence. Of course he does not. Lelouch never likely even considered it, even in the past-future Suzaku threw away for this present.

Lelouch shrugs. “True but I doubt Clovis will wake up early in the morning and send someone our way then. You can slip out before anyone arrives.”

“Well, actually there is--” Suzaku cuts off his words, already knowing how foolish they would sound to Lelouch. He knows Lelouch will convince him given enough time to talk him into it. He's not good with words. He's good with actions.

So he spins around, grabbing Lelouch by the shoulders and pulls him in. “I'm sorry.” He says quickly and kisses him.

Lelouch stiffens in his arms, eyes wide. His lips are smooth, warm, and make Suzaku's own lips tingle. He pulls back after a long moment of no reaction from Lelouch, a regretful sigh on his lips. “See? It's not appropriate.” He steps back, standing up before Lelouch. Lelouch sits on the edge of the bed, raising a hand to his lips, a wide look on his face of confusion.

“I'll...take my leave--” Suzaku is stopped. Stopped as, to his surprise, Lelouch reaches up to grab his collar and pulls him down, kissing him in a sloppy fashion that proves he has never kissed before.

Suzaku is helpless to do anything but return it for a moment, adjusting the kiss so it feels more natural. Then sense returns and he pulls back. “Lelouch...?”

Lelouch smiles at him, eyes sparkling. “I don't find that inappropriate Suzaku. In fact, it seems oddly very appropriate.”

Suzaku stares at him and swallows. “You sure?” He asks softly, eyes running over Lelouch in case of any rejection or disgust. Something he kept to himself for years, long before he found out he was Zero in the first time, has been finally revealed to the Lelouch of this time. This burning attraction that remained no matter what, despite how hard Suzaku tried to convince himself Lelouch is a horrible monster. Because he knew, deep down, that Lelouch is no monster. A fact he hid from so much he ended up killing Lelouch. The knowledge of that burns and makes Suzaku feel awful just thinking of it.

And yet the Lelouch of now smiles, and tugs him closer. “Yes. I am.”

Suzaku kisses him, helpless to resist, and falls into bed with Lelouch.

It is chaste except for some touching, curling under the sheets with Lelouch once they are done, holding on to his hand as Lelouch looks at him, cheeks flushed and smiling so happily and prettily.

Suzaku will do anything, anything at all, to keep Lelouch alive and by his side. Whatever he needs, Suzaku will give it to him. He brings up Lelouch's hands to kiss him. “I am at your command, your highness.” Suzaku says.

Lelouch's eyes soften and he pulls himself closer to Suzaku, resting his forehead on his. “And I am at yours.”

Suzaku closes his eyes and knows, for the first time in a long while, he will dream a happy dream. Of a happy future he will fight to hold on to.

He has thrown away everything except Lelouch and he is happy for it. This holds more meaning than anything else he's done before; just being there with Lelouch after so long.

And he won't let anyone take it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a happy ending to SuzaLulu week! This is another time travel idea I had looking at the prompt options for the free day. It's a bit overly optimistic maybe but fuck it. Happy shit is great!
> 
> Some notes about this AU:  
Suzaku definitely will keep some secrets despite thinking he needs to tell Lelouch a lot. That will be blown open by Mao later; like the fact in the first time they were enemies and Suzaku killed him on his orders.  
Kallen will join up with Lelouch; he's going to both blackmail her and bribe her into working with him cause he can do it. His Geass and Suzaku's own future knowledge is enough for Lelouch to get what he needs there.  
Jeremiah is totally throwing himself at Lelouch to be one of his knights. Lelouch will be leery until Suzaku assures him that Jeremiah really is that freaking loyal.  
Suzaku will still get the Lancelot; he mentions it and at Lelouch's prompting talks a lot about Lloyd and Cecile. Lelouch uses that knowledge to get Suzaku testing out the Lancelot to show how ridiculously awesome he is with it.  
In a similar fashion, Kallen will also get the Guren still.  
This definitely has a happy ending with less death all around.


End file.
